A Magical Serendipity
by FanficbookloverJ
Summary: In this continuation to BOO, Son of Sobek, and Staff of Serapis, the worlds meet. The Greek and Romans meet the Egyptian magicians in which they go on a quest. A quest that will change the world and change lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been nine weeks since they had defeated Gaea. And life was much easier but it still sucked. Percy and Annabeth still had the usual nightmares about Tartarus, it seemed like they would never end. But at least now everything was calm. Camp-half-blood and Camp Jupiter were allies and friends. The only sad thing was that Leo and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter most of the time but they still came to visit several times. And all of the seven still kept in contact. Everyone was happy... well until a few days ago when a new prophecy was revealed. It happened about four days ago. Chiron ordered for a counselor meeting and so all the counselors came.

"What are we doing here", Piper asked.

She was sitting next to Jason, it seemed like their relationship had gotten tighter, Percy thought.

"It seems there is a new prophecy," Chiron said.

"Oh tell us now! I want to see your eyes go green," Connor Stoll said, gigging.

Chiron gave him a certain gaze. Which he knew meant stop talking. "Okay Rachel, whenver your ready."

Suddenly Rachel's eyes turned the color of Jade green. And green mist enveloped her. And she began to speak.

_" Twelve chosen ones must find the ring,_

_The one used to become an elite deity,_

_From three worlds they must unite,_

_To fight evil at its height,_

_One of them shall die,_

_And one of them will rise,_

_But if all fails, then all is lost,_

_In a destruction that even the gods shall burn."_

No one spoke. There was complete silence for about 5 minutes. Then suddenly Annabeth stood up and took charge.

"So... the first thing we need to do is, figure out what that means. Any ideas?"

"Well it says 12 chosen ones which perhaps means 12 of the strongest demigods." Leo said out loud.

"But it also said from three worlds they must unite, I think it meant Greek and Roman but what would be the third?..." Piper wondered.

"Oh noooo. It can't be." Chiron tried to whisper to himself, but everyone heard him."

"What is it Chiron," Percy asked eagerly.

"I fear the worst but I think now the gods will not punish me for telling you guys." He sounded very worried.

"Okay tell us then," Clarisse forcefully said.

"Well okay. The third world they were referring to is Egypt. As in Egyptian gods and goddesses, and Egyptian magicians. "

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

" I mean that Egyptian mythology is real, as real as Greek and Roman mythology."

Percy and Annabeth started to whisper to each other then Percy spoke.

"Guys we have something to tell you guys. We've been kinda keeping it a secret but..."

"We've met some of these magicians before," Annabeth jumped in.

The room went into a frenzy with people asking a bunch of question.

"Stop, Chiron ordered. "Please Annabeth tell us the full story."

"Okay well it started of with Percy, it had been a few weeks since we had defeated Gaea and he was on a mission to stop this monster that was causing trouble in Central Park. And along the way he met this magician named Carter and together they stopped the monster. But they soon realized that they were not suppose to have met and some powerful force made them meet. So a few weeks later I see this two headed dog and I try to go see what's going on, and I meet Carter's sister. Her name was Sadie and we stopped this god who was both Egyptian and Greek and who was trying to take over the world again. I realized from Sadie that there's this evil 3000 year old magician trying to become a god. And was the one doing all this stuff. Me and Percy didn't say anything because we are still trying to get more details abot what's going on but we now realize we shouldn't have done that, we hope you guys understand."

The room once again went into a frenzy but Chiron silenced everyone.

"Do you have a way of contacting these magicians." Chiron asked.

"Yes, I have her phone number and now Percy just has to say Carter's name and Carter will come to him."

"Well Percy can you say his name right now, this is a very important situtation."

"Of course, Percy said, "Carter," He said strongly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carter Kane woke up with one thought... Percy.

He gathered his magical items:his wand, khopesh, and his bag. He then was gone. Carter was in this big house. Around him were several people, and then he recognized a face. It was the face of the boy he met a few weeks ago. Percy.

"Percy did you summon me?"

Yes I did, this is very important," Percy said.

"Umm okay."

"Hello Carter, there has been a prophecy which will involve magicians. We need help finding the most strongest magicians. Can you help us?" Chiron asked.

"Of course. It seems you have already found the strongest magician, at least the strongest youngest magician in the world. Darn my uncle for being the first. But yes, I am very strong and my sister Sadie is the third strongest magician in the world. Did I tell you that we used to be the hosts of Horus and Isis, awesome right?"

"Your one of the strongest magicians?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I am. Carter felt insulted. "You barely won that duel we had last time, and it was because you we're close to the water."

No I wasn't trying to be rude, it's just your so young, which means that when you get older you might be even more powerful."

"Oh thanks, but yes I will bring my friends that are some of the strongest magicians I know. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Carter vanished and was back at the Brooklyn House. He found Sadie, Walt, and Zia and told them about the situation. They then gathered there things and went back to that demigod camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They decided to contact Frank and Hazel, and even Nico and Reyna. This was an important occasion. They were here in a few minutes because Nico shadow-traveled them all. Chiron then told them about the situation, and soon the magicians arrived.

They all introduced themselves to the magicians, then suddenly there was this bright flash and then yells of agony. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Frank, Piper, and Hazel were the first to yell, then it was Nico and Reyna. And then the magicians, Sadie, Carter, and Zia. On there hands, symbols appeared, they burned on there skin, even Leo was agonized by it, and he was heat resistant.

There was confusion but the magicians realized that eye of Horus was one of the symbols on their hand but there was another symbol going through the eye. It looked like a lightning bolt.

After the marks stopped sizzling, a familiar voice started to speak.

"Demigods and magicians, I am the great god Zeus. I am also the King of the gods, well at least the Greek gods. The mark on your hands are a combination of Greek and Egyptian. Us Greek/Roman and Egyptian gods have united and will help you guys on your quest, because if you fail all of us gods might truly be gone... for good."

There was chatter among the demigods, but Zeus was not in the mood.

"Silence mortals! This is no laughing matter. All of you (with the mark) are the strongest demigods/magicians in the world and that is why we chose you. Along the way you will battle the Last Pharaoh:Cleopatra who has been brought back from the dead and wants to kill any demigod/magician in sight. You will encounter Sekhmet and Melinoe, who are working together to try to stop the Greeks and Egyptians from uniting. You will also meet Ino/Leucothea a sea goddess who was turned evil by that evil magician. That magician is none other than Setne. He is looking for the stupid ring to become the most powerful thing in existence and you all must stop him. You _will_ stop him. And Anubis your presence is requested at Mount Olympus, immediately."

Then Zeus was gone. And Walt/Anubis gave Sadie a kiss on the cheek and soon vanished into the shadows.

****** hope you guys are enjoying it and please tell your friends about it and review. And give me some ideas and even some constructive criticism. But Please follow and I will write some more later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was decided. The demigods and magicians would be going on a quest to stop Setne from taking over the world, but they had no clue where to start or when to start. But that was all revealed later that evening when they had all gathered at the camp fire.

"DEMIGODS AND MAGICIANS! I am the great Horus, and you all are to begin your journey tomorrow at the break of dawn. You are to travel to the ancient Greco-Egyptian city of Antaeopolis. That is where the Ring of Nilex can be found. Now most of you are probably going huh? Well in ancient times when the Greek and Egyptian cultures mixed, so did most of the gods. This included Apophis and the Greek version of Chaos, Chaos. They came together and united, thus the Ring was formed. It can destroy any, and I say _any_ god. And it can make the wielder the strongest god ever in existence. Now chosen ones please get ready. Your quest will be tough but the gods have faith .You may resume."

And then he was gone. There was muttering around the campfire but Chiron silenced them.

" Now we must figure out a way for us to get to this ancient city, any suggestions?"

" The Argo II is still in repairs, so we can't use that." Leo pointed out.

" Carter, Zia, and I can transport all of us." Sadie suggested.

" You can?" Percy asked.

"Yep, were the strongest magicians in the world." Zia bragged.

"Well okay that's the best idea so far so we're going to do that. It's getting dark, camp fire over. Now everyone sleep well and wish our 12 a good quest for tomorrow." Chiron said.

So the magicians went home, and the following day at the break of dawn they went back to camp half-blood.

Everything was going well. They had all gathered their materials and values but then they were attacked by none other than Hecate?!...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hecate attacked ferociously and she had the element of surprise. She summoned flames that glowed the color of bright green. She even created an earthquake which Sadie stopped with "Hah-ri." Which silenced the earthquake. And in a few minutes Hazel, Nico, and even Percy were down. Will along with others came and took them to get healed. But Hecate knew the other demigods would try and help the others so she put up a barrier from the rest of the camp to the remaining nine heroes.

"Hecate what are you doing!" Frank demanded.

They magicians were already on the attack.

"Khefa." Carter yelled. A blue Hieroglyph appeared and soon a fist of Horus knocked Hecate down but she got up quickly.

Leo and Zia both attacked her with searing hot fire. Leo's fire was the color of Honeydew white and Zia's was the color of Electric Indigo. "Zia your fire is purple-bluish, how?" Carter asked. "I've been working on my fire and now I can think of the color I want it to be and it turns to that color." Zia answered. "That's awesome," Leo said. "Thanks," She replied. Sadie soon summoned her Wings of Isis and was heard by everyone, she then used "Ha-di." Which made Hecate give out a yelp of pain. "Dang it she didn't explode," Sadie said. Reyna and Annabeth both attacked fiercely with there became a lion and charged at her but was hit by a blast of ice and was frozen, luckily Carter helped him out because Zia and Leo were too busy. He summoned fire with "A'max" and Frank was unfrozen. "Thanks", Frank said. Carter replied with "No problem." Later in the fight Piper commanded her to stop and it almost worked but Hecate soon attacked again, but one thing was apparent, Piper's powers had been getting stronger. Jason then brought down lightning on her with his sword and it her right on top of her skull. And she was out. But Zia and Leo kept attacking with their searing hot fire and soon the goddess caught fire. If they kept attacking she could be obliterated like what happened to Gaea. But Jason was right on the situation.

"Guys stop! She's already down." He demanded.

They stopped and apologized. They told him they were just super angry she attacked their friends. And Jason told them that he's angry too so he understands.

Hecate was still burning so Carter summoned water. "Maw." He said it and then Sadie joined in because it seemed like the fire would never stop. But soon it did. Zia then binded her by saying the word,"Tas." And soon the barrier fell and Percy who was now better went to check on Annabeth, while Hecate was taken to the Big House to be questioned.

She cursed in at least 20 languages and was _very_ rude, she tried and tried to get out but the magicians reminded her that not even the strongest god could escape those binds.

Soon Chiron reminded the magicians that they needed to start their journey, right now. And that he would question Hecate and Iris message them if he found any news. So Sadie created the magic mortal they would go through, and they had to travel through the Duat which she explained. Soon they all entered and ended up in a desert, and five minutes later they were attacked by this beautiful Queen looking woman. And Carter thought about who she was and soon figured it out... she was... she was...

"_Cleopatra_." He whispered furtively to himself.

**Hey guys please do reviews and give me some tips and ideas. And follow please! And I hope you are enjoying my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They all stared at Cleopatra, mesmerized by her beauty. She was almost as beautiful as Piper except that Cleopatra tried to showcase her beauty while Piper didn't. The boys were mostly staring until Piper snapped them out of it with her charmspeak. But by then Cleopatra was already on the attack.

She sent out red vipers out of her hands which attacked the group. Then she started to speak, "Magicians and Greeks, how dare you side with these foul Romans!" She was screaming, loudly.

Frank and Annabeth teamed up to attack to snakes but whenever they attacked with their swords the snakes spit out poison and they had to duck, but when they saw the poison touch the sand, it sizzled and created a _big_ hole in the sand but then whole was quickly filled up with more sand.

Soon Zia and Leo launched fire balls at her which she didn't seem fazed by, she said a word like "Ikm"-shield- and a blazing purple shield appeared and deflected the fire balls back at Leo and Zia, but Hazel was right on the move, she commanded jewels to attach to Cleopetra but Cleopatra was not distracted she simply said the word "Fah"-release- and the jewels fell to the ground. Carter and Sadie kept using "Ha-di"-destroy- and "Sa-mir"-pain- to try and stop her but it seemed like the spells didn't work on her. Reyna tried to launch a surprise attack on Cleopatra with Piper but Cleopatra soon said a phrase, "_Holen Thanatos."-Bring back the dead- _This got Nico's attention. He knew who Thanatos was, the personficiation of Death. And what did he have to do with this? That thought was running through Nico's head.

Soon dead soldiers came out of the ground, commanded by Cleopatra they attacked Reyna and Piper, but Nico was right on the situation. He commanded an army of his own as well. And the two armies of the dead went to battle.

But Jason was right on the situation, he summoned lightning, and a huge lightning bolt came out of the sky. You could even feel the electricity around the desert. But Cleopatra simply raised her shield to cover her head and the shield simply deflected the bolt.

"Wow," Jason gasped, it was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

So the group kept attacking. The only one who wasn't attacking was Percy who simple watched. He was still recovering from the Hecate attack.

"If only I had water," Percy said, sounding sad. But then he thought of a plan.

"Carter and Sadie", he yelled, "can you use your water spells like a bunch of times on her?"

"Yeah sure," Carter responded back.

So Carter and Sadie kept using the water spell but Cleopatra simply deflected it back. And soon a small river was forming and kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Ok that's good enough," Percy told them.

His plan could have been considered stupid or genius, he didn't know which. All he knew was that he had to try or they could spend the whole day fighting this psychotic woman. He relaeased all the thoughts from his head and raised his hands. The water soon rose to about 20 feet, it was truly an amazing sight. Even Cleopatra was stunned.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DEMIGOD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS. THE ROMANS ARE THE TRUE ENEMIES!" She yelled.

But Percy did not stop he continued and went for it! The water went straight at Cleopatra and even her shield was useless in a time like this. The water flooded her and her army of dead, and her shield simply dissolved like it wasn't ever there. Once the water was back on the sand, Cleopatra was down on the ground and her army of dead was simply gone. Soon the magicians together binded her up. She couldn't move but she still could talk.

"Untie me fools, I am a goddess among fools," Cleopatra said.

"Just shut up," Frank said, "Now speak, tell us about Setne's plans and why you attacked us."

"I will never tell you his plans! Soon all of you will burn at the hands of Setne!" She responded.

"If you won't tell us anything then shut up," Leo said.

He soon took out tape from his magical tool belt and wrapped tape around her mouth. She tried to resist and even try to bite Leo but he summoned a fire ball from his hands and threatened to throw it on her face. So she then decided to shut up.

"Guys we better get going," Annabeth told them.

They soon realized they had been spending too much time on Cleopatra. So then Carter then did a spell to send Cleopatra back to the underworld and back to her punishment.

So once that was done, they moved on and soon after walking for about 20 minutes they set up camp. But they soon realized they weren't alone...

**Please read it and follow and review. Tell me your thoughts! Thanks.**


End file.
